A number of documents have disclosed harnesses designed to help the golfer improve his swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,060 (DALBO) discloses a harness which extends around the shoulders of the golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,238, (NICHOLSON), discloses training apparatus, for developing muscle memory relative to a golf stroke, which connects the golfer's secondary arm to the fingers of his primary arm via a shoulder portion. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,365 (PICARD) discloses a golf-swing training harness, which in use connects the arms, waist and leading leg of the golfer to ensure good co-ordination between these body parts.
Also known to the Applicant are U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,575 (LEITH) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,256 (NELSON) which show harness-based golf training aids.
Of particular relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 2,022,910 (HANLEY) which discloses a device, which in its preferred form trains and assists the golfer to cock the wrist of his secondary arm at the correct time and in the correct manner. This is achieved by connecting the hand of the secondary arm to its elbow via an elastic member.